Purplebeard Pirates
"If even a single scratch gets on my ship I will take it out of everyone's share of the treasure." -Lancelot Introduction The Purplebeard Pirates are a group of pirates that joined their friend's crew in order to help him take over the World Government in exchange for riches and positions of power after achieving his goal. Their leading ship is the Queen Anne's Revenge which is the only ship in the world that is known to be able to sail underwater, because of this the rest of Lancelot's fleet had to be modified to allow them to reach their homebase Davy Jones' Locker. Jolly Roger The Purplebeard Pirates flag resembles a long haired skull wearing a black captain's hat with the standard cross bones with each end lit on fire. Although few know why they chose this design, however all who see it recognize the Purplebeard Pirate Fleet ships. Crew Members (Queen Anne's Revenge) 1) Prince D. Lancelot- (Captain) Lancelot is the owner of the "Queen Anne's Revenge" and later took control of several other ships turning them into a fleet to help aid him in his efforts to over throw the World Government. Lancelot's greatest weapon iss often not his skills, but his words as he is highly skilled in convincing others to join his crew increasing his ranks.'' ''2) Newgate D. Scarlet'- (First Mate) Scarlet is the granddaughter of "Whitebeard" and wife of "Purplebeard". She was thought to be killed during the start of the timeskip, but it was later revealed that she survived and would make a full recovery eventually rejoining the crew as first mate.'' ''3) Hackett L. Marci'- (Navigator)' Marci is the second mate as well as navigator of the Purplebeard Pirates, however many concider her the crew's accountant as well. She was highly upset that she was given the Mune Mune no Mi, but was grateful that her captain wasnt able to eat it. '''''4) Fremont A. Hodges'- (Swordsman)' Hodges is the swordsman of the Purplebeard Pirates, he was trained by Lancelot in swordsmanship and taught him how to use Kenbunshoku Haki in exchange. He is one of the members of the crew thought of as the captains brother despite not possessing any family connections. 5) Snyder L. Cody'- (Doctor)' Cody is the doctor of the Purplebeard Pirates, but he is more commonly seen as a monster or torturer due to his open admitted having commited Human Experimentation on unwilling marines as well as tortureing a few of them till they died purely to see how long they would last. 6) Hanke C. Mary'- (Cook)' Mary is the cook of the Purplebeard Pirates, however she is more commonly known for her terrible cooking then her actual decent meals. She has often been called a torturer for feeding marine prisoners her new recipes to see if their ready as well as for working as Cody's nurse during experiments. Crew Members (Queen Anne's Rose) 1) Blaire D. Alison'- (1st Division Commander)' Often refered to as Lieutenant Captain she is the 2nd Wife of Lancelot as well as the most powerful member of the Purplebeard Pirates. She is often seen using her Devil Fruit powers to control the ship on her own and follow the "Queen Anne's Revenge". 2) Blaire D. Cynthia''- (Daughter) 'Cynthia is the daughter of Alison and Lancelot who took her mother's last name; despite her young age she is a active member of the crew and often is seen as the Purplebeard Pirates' greatest treasure along with her brother. ''3) Prince R. Vincent''- (Son) Vincent is the son of Alison and Lancelot who took his father's last name; despite his young age he is a active member of the crew and is often seen as Purplebeard Jr. causing the crew to respect him even more.'' Crew Members (Mocha Dick) '''''1) Murphy Q. Sean'- (2nd Division Commander) Sean is the former Helmsman of the Purplebeard Pirates and current 2nd Division Commander for the Purplebeard Pirates. He is also the only known fishman to be a active member of the crew.'' ''2) Dracul Vlad'- (Tank)' Vlad is a dragon that serves as the biggest, strongest, and toughest member of the crew. He is estimated to be powerful enough to take on entire countries by himself if he ever wanted to, but is ultimately too lazy or tired to truly ever take over the world. 3) Dracul Carmilla- ( Crew Strength Bounties Pets Ships 1) "Queen Anne's Revenge"- '''This is the Purplebeard Pirates main ship as well as Lancelot's personal favorite of all his ships as it is the only ship in the world that is able to sail underwater as if it was a submarine. This is also one of the world's most weaponized pirate ships in the world and is often enough to sink ships far larger then itself. ''2) "Queen Anne's Rose"- This was a battleship type ship that was designed to basically be like a port for his other ships while still being able to continuiously sail onward due to it's multiple docks used for ship repairs. It is also one of the biggest ships ever to be owned by a pirate and is used to carry the Queen Anne's Revenge as Lancelot did not want to risk harming her ever again.'' ''3) "Mocha Dick" 4) "Whydah" 5) " Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions Locations visited Actions Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Purplebeard Alliance Category:Pirate Crews